New Hero in Town
by fairystail
Summary: dani phantom is being chased by the guys in white when an unexpected hero saves her. this is a crossover rated t from paranoia. pairings not decided yet. I own none of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dani was terrified she had just come to Amity Park to spend some time with Danny when the Guys in White started to chase her. They chased her shooting their ecto-weapons at her all through downtown. Dani eventually rounded a corner and turned her self invisible hoping that she had lost the when a net came out of nowhere and enveloped her.

"Let me go" Dani screamed at the Guys in White.

"Why would we do that?" one of the sneered "we finally caught a ghost to experiment on."

"Oooh ooh can we dissect it?" a burly man in an orange jump suit that Dani knew to be Jack Fenton asked.

"Please what did I ever do to you?" Dani cried.

"You exist" the man sneered before thumbing a remote. Thousands of volts of electricity raced through Dani causing her immense pain.

"Please daddy help me" she begged as the electricity cut off.

"What's going on here?" a man asked as he appeared between Dani and the Guys in White, Jack and Maddie Fenton and the press. The man looked to be at least six foot, incredibly toned and slim and was covered head to toe in ninja garb with a black and grey design made to look like smoke. Finally on his back was a long pole made out of a light blue wood.

"What do you want?" a GIW asked.

The man ignored him. "Why are you harming this girl?"  
"That's not a girl it's a ghost" Jack yelled out angrily.

The man looked at Dani and seemed to appraise her "she look's like a girl to me and quite a beautiful one at that" he said causing her to blush. "Now why are you hurting her?"

"Ghosts can't feel pain" Maddie shouted out.

"So the part where she screamed in pain and begged for her father is because she is happy?" he asked scornfully before sighing. "I have made my decision." In a blur the man ran forward and swung his pole knocking the GIW over. With another swing of his pole Jack Fenton was sent flying into a wall.

"Why would you protect that ghost" Maddie spat angrily. "They're evil."

The man stood there coolly "I watched your chase. I watched as she begged you to leave her alone and as you lot laughed at her and shot at her. Not once did I see her attack someone with the intent to harm only to defend herself. You claim she is evil but what does that make you?" Maddie paused at the man's speech. "I know who you are Maddie Fenton. You are a scientist a woman who claims to be the top researcher of ghosts but for a scientist you keep a very closed mind." he snarled. "One of my friends has a doctorate and he told me that when you come up with a theory it does not matter wether the theory is right or wrong as long as you gather proof to support one side of that argument. Tell me where is your proof that ghosts are evil?"

"Th-they keep attacking o-our t-town" she stammered.

"There are thousands of murderers that are humans does that mean every human is a murderer?" he sighed again and turned to face Dani "just think about wether or not ghosts are truly evil Maddie" he said before walking over and casually throwing the net off Dani.

The man bent down and gently picked Dani up in his arms "are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Tired" Dani mumbled weakly.

Dani couldn't see it under his mask but she knew that he was smiling "don't worry you can rest at my place" he said before both he and Dani disappeared in a smoke cloud

...

Dani woke up to the delicious smell of food. Looking around she found herself in a simple bedroom with only a pair of drawers and a double bed in it. Groaning from tiredness she weakly pulled herself out of bed and stumbled out the door in search of the source of the smell.

Dani's search eventually led her to a state of the art kitchen and a person standing inside of it cooking breakfast.

"erm hello?" she said nervously.

The person turned around with a large grin on his face "so sleeping beauty finally awakes" he said causing Dani to blush. The man looked to be about sixteen, six foot, he was lanky, had deep chocolate brown eyes, blond hair and the largest easy going smile she had ever seen.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

'Don't worry about it" he said waving it off. "Here sit down and have some breakfast" he told her gesturing for her to sit at the kitchen island.

Dani sat down quietly "erm sorry but who are you?"

The man laughed as he placed a plate of waffles in front of her "sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Ron Stoppable and you are?"

"I'm Dani are you the guy who saved me?" she asked as she dug into her waffles.

"Yeah sorry about that. I would have saved you sooner but I wasn't sure what was going on i'm new to town" he said looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it at least you saved me" she said "by the way why aren't you dressed up in costume like you were last night."

"Because i'm at home now and I trust you not to tell anyone" he said smiling.

"What about your parents what do they think about you going out at night dressed as a ninja?" Dani asked curiously.

"Actually I live here alone" Ron blushed nervously "though I used to do stuff like this back in Middleton and they never seemed to care. I doubt they even noticed I moved out." Dani frowned at the thought of parents not even knowing that their son had moved out. "Oh crap sorry I've got to go" Ron said rushing around and grabbing a bag "feel free to hang around cya" he yelled before the door closed behind him leaving Dani confused.

...

Danny was pissed. Yesterday while he was in school Dani was attacked by the GIW and he wasn't there to protect her worst of all she disappeared with some ninja guy and he couldn't find her anywhere he just knew that she was in trouble and needed his help and yet here he was stuck in school.

"ok class today we have a new transfer student from Middleton, Colorado give a warm welcome for Don Robbable" Mr Lancer announced. '

"it's Ron Stoppable" the new transfer said. Danny looked at the transfer student he was about six foot though he stood slouched, was wearing a red sports jersey and baggy pants, had messy blond hair, brown eyes and a goofy smile. Danny didn't know what it was but something about the transfer student seemed different to him.

"Right" Mr Lancer said rolling his eyes "you can sit by Fenton over there." Ron frowned at Danny for a second as if deep in thought before it was replaced by a smile "sure thing Mr L" he said.

As Ron started to walk to his seat he somehow tripped and fell forward loosing his pants in the process. Everyone erupted into laughter as Ron casually grabbed his pants and put them back on "aww man even here? this tanks" he muttered before sitting down by Danny.

The rest of the class went by normally with Danny running off to the bathroom every five minutes.

...

"Hey Danny have you seen the new transfer student?" Tucker asked him.

"Yeah he lost his pants ten seconds into class" Danny laughed.

"No way it is him!" Tuck exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" Sam and Danny asked in confusion.

"He's Ron Stoppable. THE Ron Stoppable" Tucker said almost bouncing with excitement.

"I thought his name was Don Robbable" Danny said confused.

"No is Rob Grabbable" Sam corrected.

Tucker smirked and pulled his PDA out showing them a video of Ron running away from a woman who was throwing fire and somehow he lost his pants in the process. "Is this him?" Tucker asked.  
"Yeah so?" Danny asked.

"Dude this is Ron Stoppable the sidekick to Kim Possible" Tucker shouted "I wonder if he can get me her autograph."

"Wait Kim Possible had a sidekick?" sam asked "there's no way that it's him he is too clumsy."

"Why don't we just ask him?" Danny suggested gesturing to Ron who had sat down at a table a cafeteria tray loaded with food.

Tucker instantly ran over to Ron's table "hey dude is it true you're Kim Possible's sidekick?" he asked yelling it out so that everyone heard.

Ron frowned in annoyance "I was" he confirmed.

"Yeah like a loser like you would even know Kim Possible" Dash jeered.

"Whatever" Ron sighed before eating his food.

Dash growled and picked Ron up by his shirt "Don't ignore me you nerd."

"Aaaaaahhh let me go" Ron screamed somehow managing to cower as he did.

Dash laughed and threw Ron to the ground "what a loser" he said as he and his friends walked away.

"Hey man are you ok?" danny asked crouching down by Ron.

Ron smiled and stood up completely uninjured "I'm fine i've had worse" he said before going back to his meal as if nothing had happened.

"You weren't really her sidekick were you" Tucker asked sadly.

Ron frowned again "I was but i'm not anymore."

"Why what happened?"

Ron growled and got up leaving his food half-eaten "just leave it" he said before walking away.

"Wonder what that was about" Danny muttered.

"Maybe she decided he was too lame for her to hang out with" Sam suggested "after all she is a cheerleader and they are all way too stuck up."

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter is up remember i know nothing.

in answer to the review with the questions  
why is ron here and where is kim?: wait and see.  
why does ron have mad skills?: think about it with one weeks of ninja training he beat a trained ninja in combat, when he turned evil in bad boy he was a genius and in stop team go he had awesome fighting skills ron always had mad skills he just never used them for some reason.

* * *

Ron got home from school that day to find his kitchen completely destroyed. There was food everywhere, scorch marks all over the walls and ceiling and the pipe for the kitchen sink was broken and water poured all over the floor. In the middle of the mess was a very red, very embarrassed Dani Phantom.

"S-sorry I-I was tr-trying t-to make s-some w-waffles" Dani stuttered nervously.

Ron silently walked over to the kitchen cupboard, pulled out a bowl and several ingrediants. He quickly whipped them into a batter and a few minutes after that he had a plate of blueberry waffles which he calmly handed to the nervous Dani.

"Y-you're not a-angry?' she asked nervously taking the plate.

Ron smiled kindly at her "I can't expect someone who is a few months old to be able to cook can I?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked a shocked Dani.

Ron smirked "before i moved here i had a few friends scout out the area and people of interest. i know everything there is to know like you are Danny Fenton's clone. Danny Fenton is Danny phantom. You two are both half ghosts like Vlad Masters." Dani's mouth dropped more and more with each statement. "go into the lounge and eat your waffles while i clean up" Ron told her as he started to tidy up the mess.

"I made the mess I should clean it up" Dani insisted snapping out of her shock. Ron just smiled kindly and pushed her out of the kitchen and in to the lounge.

Despite how bad it looked Ron quickly got into it and two hours later he was almost finished when he heard a loud shout. "Those bastards!" Dani screamed from the lounge. Ron quickly moved to the lounge only to see Dani watching the news.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"They're talking about you and calling you a menace" she shouted angrily. "They are saying that you randomly attacked a group of humans and would have killed them if the GIW didn't make you run off first. They also think you are a ghost and are calling you the Ghost Assassin."

Ron shrugged unconcerned "Dani calm down. It's not like what they think matters" he said soothingly.

"But how can they say that about you? You saved me yesterday when you didn't have to and they make you out to be the bad guy!" Ron smiled causing Dani to yell at him "this isn't funny!"

"I know" Ron said still smiling "but think about it for a second. I'm a ninja someone who works in the shadows. Mystery and fear are my greatest weapons and because of the news I now have all the mystery and fear I need. The humans are scared that I will kill them on sight while the ghosts are probably wondering who I am, where I came from and if i really am a ghost or a murderer. This is perfect."

"I still don't like it" Dani pouted.

Ron ruffled her hair "well you know the truth so it doesn't matter. anyway when are you going to go see Danny he's worried about you."

Dani tried and failed to smooth down her hair "I'll go see him when he's on patrol later on tonight." She suddenly blushed "can you come with me?"

"Sure" ron agreed "but you can't let Danny know who I am."

"What should I call you then?"

Ron thought about it before an evil looking smirk crossed his face "call me Zorpox."

...

Danny was pissed off. He had to spend the day at school and as soon as he could get on patrol to look for Dani he had to deal with the Box Ghost of all people. After he dealt with the Box Ghost he was flying around once again looking for Dani when his ghost sense went off and he was tackled from behind.

"Da-nny" Dani cried out "I missed you are you ok? How have you been? Did you miss me?" she rambled on.

"Dani I don't think he can breath with you crushing his lungs like that" came an amused voice.

Dani instantly let go blushing "sorry Da-nny" she mumbled as Danny looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Whose there?" Danny asked looking everywhere.

The ninja from the news appeared out of some nearby shadows "nice to meet you Phantom-san" he said giving a formal bow.

"You!" Danny snarled "I'm going to send you back to the ghost Zone for what you've done."

The ninja seemed amused at that "do you normally send the people who rescue and look after Dani to the Ghost Zone?" he asked. "Also how can you send me back when I have never been there?"

"Leave him alone he saved me. If it wasn't for him i'd be on a table getting dissected by now" Dani said stepping angrily in front of Danny.

"He attacked those people, knocked out da-Jack Fenton and did something weird to Maddie Fenton" Danny growled.

"Well it was either that or try to explain to everyone that Dani is Danny Phantoms female clone and therefore Jack and Maddie's half human daughter" the ninja said amused.

"How do you know that?' Danny growled.

The ninja smirked "I'm a ninja I know everything."

"What brings you to Amity Park then? are you working with Vlad?"

The ninja cracked up laughing "why would I work with that fruitloop?" he asked "i was just bored and your town seemed like an interesting place to be."

"That's all?" Danny asked suspiciously. The ninja just nodded. "Fine you know who I am may I know who you are?"

"You may call me Zorpox" the ninja replied.

"And your real name?"

"Not telling" Zorpox replied back cheekily.

"How do i know I can trust you then?"Danny challenged.

"Because he saved my life" Dani hissed angrily.

zorpox piped up "it was nice to meet you Phantom-san but I have to go now" he then turned to Dani "if you want you can continue to stay at my place the only rule is you don't tell anyone who i am or where I live. If you break this rule I will never forgive you" he said gravely before disappearing.

...

the next few weeks went by smoothly. Dani decided to move in with Ron and she kept his secret for him. Occasionaly Zorpox or the Ghost Assassin as the media called him would get into a fight with the low level ghosts like the Box Ghost and beat all of them with his staff, though he refused to fight any of the stronger ghosts yet. Everything was going fine until one day at school Ron heard something he did not want to hear.

"Hey man did you hear?" Tucker asked Danny loudly. "Kim Possible is in our school. I wonder why she's here."

Ron stiffened as he heard that and moved to quickly leave the cafeteria when Kim walked in.

"Hey Ron" Kim said with a smile walking towards him. Everyone went quiet.

"What do you want?" Ron snarled no longer his goofy self.

"I want my sidekick and best friend back" Kim said ignoring his tone.

"Wait you actually know this loser?" Dash yelled out in shock.

"Of course we have been best friends since pre-K" Kim beamed.

"Then we started going out six months ago" Ron told everyone "until Kim decided to cheat on me with monkey boy."

"Ron you need to get over that" Kim said gently "you must have realised I was just too good for you" she said shocking everyone.

"Wow you're a bitch" Danny muttered unfortunatly everyone heard.

"The perfect girl needs the perfect guy and Ron is far from perfect" Kim said flippantly.

"And yet you need me as your sidekick?" Ron sneered.

Kim huffed "I don't NEED you I just miss you" she explained. "After all I am Kim Possible I can do anything."

Ron smirked "so you are saying you can do anything better than me?"

"Of course" Kim said as if it was obvious. "Look just come back. I forgive you for your foolishness."

"Right my girlfriend the woman who said she loves me and would be with me forever cheats on me and i'm the one who needs to be forgiven" Ron said sarcastically.

"See I knew you would come around" Kim said obliviously.

Ron sighed "fine if you can do anything better than me then how about a contest if you win i will be your sidekick again if I win you leave me alone."

"Heh like you can beat the great Kim possible at anything" someone shouted.

"Fine you're on" Kim said confidently.

Ron smirked "the contest is a cooking contest and Mr Lancer will be our judge."

Kim paled "come on Ron just come back to Middleton."

"The only way to get me to come back to Middleton is for you to out-cook me Kim and we both know you can't do that."

Kim growled and leaped at Ron only for him to sidestep out of the way. "What are you doing" he asked.

"You are obviously mind-controlled i'm going to find the chip and remove it" she leaped at Ron again only to have him duck underneath.

Ron walked up to Kim "fine have a look but you won't find any chip because i'm not mind-controlled."

Kim grabbed Ron and searched him thoroughly, even taking his clothes (minus his boxers) off in the process searching for a chip. Everyone gasped when his shirt came off because Ron was covered in scars off all types. he looked like Frankenstein's monster with all the stitches and burns on his body.

After a while Kim let out a loud growl and stomped out of the room while Ron calmly put his clothes back on and went back to his lunch.


End file.
